1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a pad structure and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly to a pressing-type pad structure and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The laptop technology has grown mature nowadays. Because the laptop computer has the advantages including lightweight and compact size, it is very easy for a user to take along the laptop computer, such that the laptop computer gradually replaces desktop computer. The laptop computer is usually put on the desk and the cover having a display of the laptop computer is lift while being used by the user. Therefore, the fixing method of the laptop computer is very important. In order to enable the laptop computer to dissipate heat normally when operating, the laptop computer is usually lifted up partially above the desk to avoid contacting the desk completely.
A rubber pad is usually placed under the housing of the laptop computer for prevent the laptop computer from sliding. Also, the laptop computer is lifted up at a proper distance to help dissipating heat. However, most of the rubber pads do not allow the user to adjust the distance between the laptop computer and the desk. Even when some of the pads have adjustable legs for adjusting the distance, the user has to flip the laptop computer and adjust the distance manually, which is the same as the method that the user uses to adjust the legs of the keyboard. Only fixed angles are used in some present pads that provide the user to adjust the lifting distance. Therefore, it is not very convenient to use such pads.